


Kissing booth fiasco

by Lilacsheen



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, this was such a silly idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacsheen/pseuds/Lilacsheen
Summary: Buck plans on tending a kissing booth on aHalloweenbash... but the kicker? He's blindfolded the entire time.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	Kissing booth fiasco

"That's a dumb idea, Buck."

"I'm telling you, Hen--I'm just willing to take one for the team. Setting up a kissing booth is _the_ way to raise funds for our upcoming christmas event,"

"You wanted to tend the kissing booth while _blindfolded_ , Buck,"

"Adds the spice to it, doesn't it??? Also it would make the customers less nervous. I know my baby blue eyes can dazzle a little _too_ much sometimes," Buck jokingly smirked at Hen, who gives him an eye roll in return.

"This is _October_."

"Kissing booths doesnt have to be valentine-only!"

Hen sighs. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, Buck's idea can sometimes be...useful. And _stupid_. Setting up a kissing booth in the fire station? In the middle of their halloween bash? _While_ blindfolded?

That is a recipe for disaster.

But deep down, Hen _kind of_ wants to see how this plays out. "Okay. Sure. Let me help you set up the booth, then."

A hand taps Hen in the shoulder. "Let me," said Eddie, asking for the halloween-themed trinkets in Hen's arms to be given to him. Hen gives Eddie a look, then complies.

" _Please_ tell me you're gonna put a stop to his crazy idea."

"I'll try," Eddie laughs, approaching the booth Buck is setting up.

Buck is crouching behind the soon-to-be kissing booth in the first floor of the fire station, one among many other booths in preparation for today's halloween bash. Eddie has several trinkets in hand, and he places them on Buck's booth. Buck looks up, and is immediately met by his co-worker's deep and warm hazel eyes.

"Eddie," Buck dusts himself off, getting up as Eddie gives him the trinkets needed.

"So, what are you going to be doing here?" Eddie asks, standing across Buck, with the booth in between them.

"Uh, a kissing booth. I'll be tending it blindfolded," Buck smiles at his co-worker, now realizing that saying it out loud in front of anyone other than Hen _might_ make this idea sound embarrassing. And it kind of is. Eddie only raises his eyebrows in return.

"Why _blindfolded_?"

"So the ones coming up to me doesn't feel nervous, my eyes tend to dazzle people and freeze them in their tracks," Buck laughs, repeating the same joke to Eddie, who laughs in turn at his outlandish idea. Eddie didn't laugh because of the joke's humor level, among other things.

"So you _won't_ know who's kissing you?" Eddie purses his lips, trying to keep his expression as neutral as possible.

"Nope. All I'll be hearing is the sound of their dollar going down the tip jar."

"You can get cooties," Eddie jokingly quipped, but his voice is tinged with concern.

"I'll wear a chapstick." Buck joked, his brain cell really missing for the day.

Eddie sighs. "Well. Looks like there's no changing your mind, Buck. I'll go see what the others might need help with, see you in a bit."

Buck waves Eddie away in nonchalance, continuing to set up his booth after Eddie left. The rest of the fire station looks almost ready, with the finishing spooky touches on the second floor railing done. Eddie clambered up the stairs, immediately stopped by Hen as he approached the kitchen counter.

"You didn't stop him."

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck in mock surrender. "He's very persuasive."

Hen looks at him with little disbelief. " _Sure_."

Eddie creases his eyebrows in return. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You just want a turn in his kissing booth, too."

Eddie raises his eyebrows at Hen, a slight flush rising on his cheeks. "What's--that's not--" he tries to defend himself, only to be cut off.

"Eddie, we all _kind_ _of_ knew you have a thing for him. The only ones who doesn't realize it are you and Buck himself. And I think you know _why_ you didn't try as hard to stop him,"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eddie scoffs, trying to scrape together whatever composure and dignity he has left.

Hen only gives him a sympathetic pat on the back, and turns away to the couches, leaving Eddie alone with his thoughts _._

_'I don't... have a crush on Buck. That's stupid. My heart only beats a little faster every time I see him and his gorgeous blond locks and beautiful face, that's normal. The way he treats Christopher is almost father-like, that's also normal. I mean, everyone loves my son! Who doesn't? Maybe Buck had always been there for him in a way that nobody else in my life has, but that's because we're best friends! Yeah, that's it. Nope, no romantic feelings for him at all. Not like I want to go on silly little dates with him, share a milkshake with heart-shaped straws with him, and_ _then_ _walk along the beach with our hands on each other's back pockets watching the sun go down_ _and then go home to our bed and be in each other's arms for as long as hell is burning._ _nothing like that! Nope.'_ He thought to himself, not at all realizing that nobody really thinks like that of people they see as friends. He decides to brush it off, and gets ready for the day.

\-----

"Next!" Buck leans his head on the palm of his hand on the booth table, getting a bit bored by how many people he's kissed that only wants a quick peck on the lips. Girls, guys, and what he sincerely hoped wasn't a cat's snout, has been what he's felt on his lips for the past two hours. Not like he's counting the time since the bash began, anyway. He only peeked out of the blindfold to look at the clock once in a while, and to check out how his coworkers are doing on the other booths. ' _Everything seems to be going smoothly,'_ he thinks, and so he puts his blindfold back on. 

Not long after, he hears a dollar going in to the jar. He straightens up, then puts on his best smile at whoever this person standing in front of his booth is.

"Don't be shy," he said, a teasing smile on his face. A calloused hand cups his right cheek, and he automatically leans in. Buck feels a slight jolt of electricity at first contact. His lips presses this person's, slow and sweet, and the stubble this person has tickles his face. Buck may be blindfolded, but now he's _really_ closing his eyes underneath the dark-colored fabric. The scent of this person is so familiar, but the way the kiss is going dizzies him, and has him reeling for more. He parts his lips for the person, but the person reluctantly pulled away, leaving Buck breathless. He can hear the sound of their footsteps shuffling away, and Buck really fought the urge to tear his blindfold open and find who it was. Instead, he calms his breathing, straightens his composure, cleans his lips and smiles.

"Who's next?"

\-----

Eddie runs up the stairs, a little breathless. He sinks into the couches with a flush in his face. "I can't believe I did that."

"You better believe it," Hen plops down next to him, a teasing smile forming on her lips.

"I just..." Eddie wildly looks at Hen, his true feelings conflicting with his walls of denial crumbling down. "I didn't think... I--"

"...had it in you to finally make a move?"

" _No!_ I mean, I... I didn't think I have a crush... the feelings I have for Buck aren't--" Eddie runs a hand through his hair, his flushed face not helping his situation.

"Eddie. I think you're _way_ past denying it by now. You went down there and kissed him for _so_ long, that I thought you were never gonna stop."

"I don't know what came over me,"

"The heart wants what it wants, Eddie." And with that, Hen stood up from the couch and turns away.

"Dramatic exit, much?" Eddie sneered at Hen's departure, but he can't deny that she's right. He does have a crush on Buck. A crush _so_ shockingly _huge_ , he might as well be the new source of electricity for Vegas.

\-----

"So, how much did I raise today?" Buck asks with a smile, hands on his hips as Bobby counts the dollars in the jar while sitting on the dining chair. The bash is over and everyone pretty much went home, save for himself, Bobby, Hen, Chimney _and_ Eddie.

"Hang on, Buck. You're kinda popular today." Bobby answered without looking up, counting the dollars from the jar. He knew that if he looked at Buck in the eye, he'll be the one to blurt out the fact that Eddie, who's obviously but _obliviously_ in love with him, is the one that kissed him the longest today, and that crush Eddie has on Buck is not Bobby's secret to tell.

"Alright, cap--I'm kind of hungry, can I leave you to it--"

"Just go."

Buck left Bobby, heading for the fridge. He busies himself looking for leftovers in the fridge, trying to distract himself from the thoughts swimming in his head. What are those thoughts? Why, its the one, _amazingly_ sweet yet _electric_ kiss that happened to him earlier. ' _That kiss kind of rocked my world, actually,'_ he thought to himself, cheeks slightly flushed in the face of leftovers on the fridge's doors. "If only I knew who it was."

"Who _what_ was?" A voice approached him, and Buck closed to fridge door at the voice.

"Eddie, hey... it's nothing, really. I was just wondering who it was that kissed me earlier in the booth," Buck turned to face Eddie, a paper bag filled with leftover in his one hand, while the other leans on the kitchen counter.

Eddie's face turns slightly unreadable. "I don't know," he hastily breaks eye contact with Buck, now landing his gaze on the bowl of fruits far away in the dining table instead. _Smooth, Eddie. Not suspicious at all_. "He must've left earlier."

"So it's a _he?_ " Buck raises his eyebrows, opening the paper bag as he sets it on the counter.

"Maybe, I was just guessing," Eddie slightly stammers, cold sweat forming on his forehead. _Why_ did he even approach Buck in the first place? Now all he wants to do is run away and take a 2-week leave.

" _Uh huh,_ " Buck creases his eyebrows, looking unconvinced by Eddie's fall from grace. He steps closer to Eddie, and he subtly takes a step back.

"What?" Eddie huffs, trying his best to appear calm. He didn't succeed.

"You know, he has a stubble..." buck raises his hand near Eddie's face, wanting to feel the stubble. Eddie visibly gulps, but he swallows his nerves and pulled away.

"Uh, a lot of people has a stubble, Buck. You do, too." Eddie fibs, desperately hoping someone, _anyone_ will get him out of this situation. "Why? Does that kiss matter to you?"

Buck sighs, lowering his hand and returning his gaze to the leftovers instead. "Maybe. It's just that, it might sound silly; but nobody's kissed me like that since Abby," he pulls out a fork from the pantry, then sat down on the counter stool opposing Eddie.

The honesty in Buck's voice makes Eddie a _little_ less nervous, but there is _no_ way he's admitting it was him that kissed Buck. It was such a dumb, uncalculated, _unprofessional_ move he's ever pulled. And he fought in _illegal_ fighting rings. He sighed, looking at Buck in the eye as he sat on the stool across Buck. "That doesn't mean you don't deserve good things, Buck."

"Good things like your _kiss_?" Buck asks, trying to fish for the answer out of Eddie once and for all, and he's not even being subtle about it. 

"I mean, that was a dumb thing I did, but I'm glad you enj--oh, _fuck_." Eddie stammers, cutting himself off after it was too little too late. "You knew," he covers his face with his hand, his shame skyrocketing.

Buck sheepishly smiles. "I had a hunch."

"Hen told you," Eddie laughs, his bashful expression mirroring Buck's.

"She didn't have to, Eddie. Your shaving cream smells _really_ familiar," Buck stands up from his stool and makes his way to sit next to Eddie instead. 

"You _knew_ it was me? Why didn't you stop me?"

" _Well,_ " Buck bashfully shrugs. "I've always had feelings for you, Eddie. I just didn't know if you'd feel the same."

Eddie raises his eyebrows in surprise, but also a glimmer of relief, happiness, and _hopefulness_. "So... this _whole_ thing was a ploy to get me to kiss you."

Buck laughs, the edges of his eyes crinkling in delight. "I'd hoped you'd take the hint at some point," he puts his hand over Eddie's on the kitchen counter, pleased at how their hands fit so well together. "But the whole thing was Chimney's idea. Well, not _his_ idea _per se_ , but he kind of inspired me to do this after he said he was taking Maddie on a date to the county fair,"

Eddie gives Buck a hopeful smile. "I _definitely_ feel the same way about you, Buck." 

"So, this time... how about _I_ kiss you in turn?" Buck sheepishly smiles, closing the distance between them. 

Eddie leans forward, and their lips press together as their eyes close shut. Buck felt the same sensation as earlier, but now that he knows Eddie feels the same way about him, the kiss feels even _more_ amazing, even more sweeter, and even more electrifying. Eddie cups Buck's cheeks with his hands, and Buck opens his eyes as they slowly pull apart.

"We're still in public, you know." Eddie laughs, biting his lip as he reluctantly part Buck's hands from his.

"That didn't stop you before," Buck muttered, a sly smile on his lips.

"That was for a cause, it's justified." Eddie huffs in mock agitation.

"Yeah, _thank you_ for that dollar. It would go towards the christmas event," Buck smiles, leaning on the counter as they put on a proper distance after kissing like nobody was watching (even though they were; they just pretended they weren't).

"That wasn't _my_ cause," Eddie smiles, pecking a quick, but shy kiss on Buck's lips as the clock strikes 8 and their shifts are over for the day. "Do you wanna go grab dinner with me?"

"So _that's_ your cause." Buck laughs in delight, following the older man downstairs as they went out of the fire station and in to the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading... it's not beta read so pls forgive the errors you might find, and hope you're staying safe in these pandemic-infested times :) (And yes this fic is set in a reality where the pandemic never happened, so don't worry)
> 
> I also have a [tumblr!](https://lilacsheen.tumblr.com) feel free to reach me to chat there :)


End file.
